Between The Blonde And The Brunette
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina Mills bela prefeita de uma cidade pequena, Storybrooke se vê interessada em alguém extremamente proibido: David Nolan. Disposta a não se entregar ao desejo e principalmente aos sentimentos que sente pelo homem, a prefeita busca uma forma de esquece-lo e acaba caindo nos braços de Killian Jones.
1. The Request

David Nolan, o belo xerife de olhos azuis e de muitos outros atributos também. Por que sempre David tem que roubar seus pensamentos nos momentos mais impróprios?

Por exemplo, Regina naquele momento tinha que estar concentrada na reunião com todas as autoridades da cidade, mas só conseguia pensar em David nu em sua cama, fazendo o que ele sabe de melhor.

Sexo!

Tudo tinha começado de uma forma inesperada, afinal o fetiche de ter um caso com o xerife da cidade nunca abandonava a mente fértil da morena de olhos castanhos. Ainda mais quando tudo aquilo poderia colocar o casamento de David em risco. Não era segredo para ninguém naquela cidade que Regina não suportava a esposa entojada de David. Mary Margareth era daquelas que distribuía antipatia por onde passava. Regina, aliás, havia protagonizado inúmeras brigas com a professora que devia ter como sobrenome fofoqueira, já que o que mais gostava de fazer era distribuir burburinhos da vida alheia dos outros pela cidade. Ela nem entendia o que David tinha visto nela para que começassem a namorar e entendeu menos ainda quando o loiro decidiu se casar com Mary.

David sempre despertara desejos oprimidos em Regina, os quais ela lutava para manter apenas para ela, afinal, não faria bem para sua imagem satisfazer seus desejos sexuais, ainda mais com David que era casado. Mas, de nada adiantou, quando num dia de chuva e entregas de relatórios da delegacia Regina e David ficaram presos no escritório de Regina. Primeiramente, ela não quis se entregar ao tesão que sentia só por tê-lo ali ao seu ladinho, mas o tempo passava e nada daquela chuva aliviar um pouco, ao contrário, ela só aumentava e quando Regina se deu por si, ela já havia enroscado o seu corpo com o de David.

– Regina? O que você está fazendo? - o loiro perguntou assustado, mas não conseguiu disfarçar que também ficara mexido com a atitude de Regina.

– Você não fala nada, ouviu bem? - disse num tom autoritário, ali era ela que tinha que estar no controle.

Puxou David para si e lhe deu um beijo, que era urgente e nele deixava transparecer toda a excitação de estar fazendo algo proibido. Ainda mais com o marido de Mary Margareth. Mas, ali ela não queria pensar na morena de cabelos curtos e sim, no loiro a sua frente, ao sentir o seu membro endurecer. Só de colocar suas mãos em David, o sexo da temida prefeita ficou umedecido e clamando por um contato mais íntimo.

Só que Regina não contava era que David tomaria o controle da situação e a deitaria violentamente em cima da mesa de seu escritório, espalhando pelo chão todos os papéis do orçamento que David preparara semanas preparando. A essa altura ninguém mais ligava para esse detalhe, já que os amassos haviam se intensificado. Mãos urgentes perpassando por toda extensão corporal do casal de amantes. Regina com sorriso safado no rosto traçava leves arranhões nas costas do xerife que em contrapartida lhe chupava a extensão do pescoço até os seios onde arrancava vários gemidos da morena entregue ao desejo.

Foi assim que eles se amaram em cima daquela mesa, os corpos suados, o desejo explícito em cada ato do casal e David a possuíra e pela primeira vez na vida a fizera se sentir uma mulher. Com estocadas rápidas e precisas, David fizera Regina ir à loucura e logo ela pudera sentir um orgasmo perpassando por seu corpo. Mal tivera tempo de se recuperar da primeira onda de prazer, e David fora o responsável pelo segundo orgasmo da noite. Em seguida os gozaram juntos e ficaram abraçados sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Os encontros furtivos dos dois sempre eram da mesma maneira. Parecia uma espécie de manual que eles tinham, onde um satisfazia o desejo sexual do outro e ali terminava, sem uma palavra sequer, às vezes sem um olhar no rosto.

Mas, agora Regina dera para ficar pensando em David. Algumas vezes chegava a ver e a se perder na imensidão azul que os olhos de David proporcionavam. Ela não entendia esse fascínio que ela tinha por David, por isso sempre saíra disposta a se completar com alguém que não fosse o xerife. Conseguia? Ela não soube responder, mas começara a se envolver com Hook numa tentativa que nem ela saberia explicar.

Em sua tentativa de apagar seus desejos por David, Regina começou a sair mais, coisa que não fazia com tanta assiduidade. Chegou a se envolver, e às vezes fazia sexo apenas por fazer, mas não era a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava nos braços de David. Ela não entendia porque se sentia diferente quando o marido de Mary estava em seus braços.

Numa dessas noites Killian Jones aparecera em sua vida. Mas, em vez de se apresentar com o seu nome, optara por dizer Hook, o seu apelido. Por conta de uma brincadeira de infância, o qual ganhara esse apelido por uns colegas de escola, ele escolhera permanecer com o seu apelido por toda sua vida. Regina o encontrara em suas constantes idas aos bares de Storybrooke, e talvez por ver em seus olhos a mesma dor existente nos seus, ela optara a dar uma chance ao rapaz.

Quem sabe daria alguma chance a um relacionamento? Talvez fosse mais fácil esquecer o xerife estando com outra pessoa. Assim ela queria pensar e da mesma forma ela fora parar na cama de Hook. Como definir uma noite com ele? Obviamente ele tinha pegada, afinal ele sabia o que fazia. Ele tinha um olhar malicioso e dava para se ter a impressão que ele constantemente te comia com os olhos. E lá estava Regina prestes a iniciar um relacionamento com homem. Afinal, ela teria menos dificuldade estando com uma pessoa descompromissada do que com David, que era casado e cheirava a problema.

Regina acordara no dia seguinte nos braços de Hook, ela nem se lembrou de como haviam chegado aos pormenores, talvez fosse o excesso de bebidas, junto com a vontade de esquecer David. Quando viu ela já estava envolvida numa grande teia de aranha, e por onde tentasse andar ela era envolta por um fio invisível e não conseguia mais ter o controle de sua própria vida. Ela se sentia sem rumo, mas optava mesmo assim seguir essa vida dupla, onde sempre lhe restava uma fragmentação e um grande vazio existencial.

Regina não soube por quanto tempo ficou perdida no labirinto emocional que sua vida se tornara nestes últimos meses, mas com certeza somente o seu corpo estava ali naquela reunião da cidade. Já que logo alguém fez questão de chamar a atenção da prefeita para um assunto que Regina não fazia ideia de qual era.

– Prefeita? - chamara Albert Spencer, que era o promotor da cidade. - Prefeita? - ele chamara por uma segunda vez e finalmente Regina conseguiu sair de seus devaneios.

– Sim, promotor Spencer. - respondeu Regina com frieza e indiferença em seu rosto. Ela não soube se conseguiu atingir seu objetivo, mas a primeira coisa que tinha visto depois que viajou em suas lembranças fora David e seus belos olhos azuis e Mary Margareth, insuportavelmente vestida com sua roupa de professora primária que se fazia de santa para todos ao seu redor. Às vezes Regina pensava como seria sua vida se não existisse um casamento de David com Mary, mas logo tratou de afastar esses pensamentos. Não poderia iniciar uma nova viagem em lembranças perdidas. Tinha uma reunião importante para conduzir.

– O que diz do relatório da promotoria? - perguntou Spencer dialogando junto com os braços como se estivesse no meio de uma audiência. - Não concordo com o corte de gastos que são essenciais para o bom funcionamento da ordem da cidade. Você concorda comigo Xerife Nolan? - perguntou o promotor desviando sua atenção para o loiro a sua frente.

David que também parecia estar disperso da reunião logo teve que encontrar palavras para rebater as críticas do promotor, porque Spencer considerava o orçamento para a polícia da cidade um desperdício de dinheiro público.

– Eu não sei quanto ao senhor promotor, mas para qualquer caso passar por seu tribunal tem que passar antes pela delegacia. A ordem da cidade é mantida por patrulhas que mantém a ordem e a boa convivência em Storybrooke. - concluiu o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos.

– Bem, ainda faltam alguns pontos a serem discutidos sobre a tabela orçamentária, mas creio que por hoje já está tarde. Em outro dia retomaremos estas questões e chegamos a uma conclusão mais satisfatória. Declaro que a reunião está encerrada. - disse Regina e logo todas as pessoas começaram a se dispersar e comer o lanche preparado pelo bufê cuidadosamente preparado pela assessoria de Regina.

Regina tomava uma taça de cidra de maça quando sentiu duas mãos a envolverem pela cintura. Logo pensou em David, e já viraria disposta a começar uma discussão com ele por não saber o momento apropriado para eles se beijarem. Mas, quem estava ali era Hook com um sorriso galanteador no rosto. Puxou Regina para um beijo, apesar da insistência da mulher, e ela não pode fazer nada a não ser retribuir. David de longe acompanhava toda a cena e uma raiva fora do comum adentrou o corpo do rapaz. Ele não poderia fazer nada, senão Mary poderia desconfiar de algo e assim o seu estável casamento chegaria ao fim. Mas, ele não imaginava o que viria a seguir.

– Regina, eu estou aqui na frente de todos da cidade para declarar algo que eu estava com medo e que geralmente não acontece comigo. Mas, aconteceu e eu fiquei com medo por algum tempo. Cogitei fugir de tudo, porque é sempre o que faço quando algo foge ao meu controle, mas eu não consegui fugir e te deixar aqui sozinha. A verdade é que eu te amo Regina. Eu não posso mais viver sem você.

Regina quase não era capaz de respirar e pelo canto dos olhos reparava a reação surpresa de todos da cidade. Ninguém sabia que Regina estava tendo caso com alguém e nem que era sério a ponto de ter algum tipo de declaração. Um leve rubor subiu por sua face, ela imaginava o que ele perguntaria a seguir.

David já sentia raiva de Hook por ele poder ser livre e declarar seu amor por Regina. Amor? Espera aí, amor? Era isso, David chegara tarde demais à conclusão de que amava Regina Mills. E logo veio a frase que ele menos queria escutar.

– Regina, meu amor, você aceitaria namorar comigo? - pergunta Hook olhando na direção de Regina.


	2. Yes, I accept!

Namoro? Regina custava a acreditar que ouvia essa palavra vinda de Hook, mas ele a estava pedindo em namoro. Na frente da cidade inteira. Regina sabia que era exagero, mas uma boa parte da cidade participava das reuniões da prefeitura. Não, isso definitivamente não poderia estar acontecendo. Mas, ao olhar nos olhos azuis do homem que estava em sua frente, ela constatava que era a pura verdade. Ele tinha feito um pedido de namoro, e Regina conseguia ver além do olhar de malícia que Hook exalava quase que naturalmente.

De repente tudo havia se complicado de uma forma que ela jamais poderia pensar. E ela já se via sem saber o que fazer. Já não era mais apenas fazer sexo. Tinha sentimento envolvido naquilo tudo, e era o que ela menos queria para sua vida. Afinal, todas essas questões sentimentais sempre entravam em contraste com suas atitudes, e a frase que sua mãe sempre lhe repetia parecia ter sido fixada em sua cabeça. O amor é uma fraqueza. De tanto que ela repetiu para si mesma, ela acreditou naquelas duras palavras. E fraquezas seriam proibidas na vida de Regina Mills.

Ela via sinceridade nas palavras que Hook lhe disse, enquanto ela conseguia cada vez mais se enrolar nessa teia de aranha que sua vida havia lhe transformado. Ela tinha que lhe dar uma resposta. Um sim ou um não que mudaria sua vida completamente. Ela olhava ao redor e via que sua vida estava sendo exposta para todos que quisessem ver. Igual uma daquelas protagonistas dos filmes de comédia romântica que Regina tanto desprezava e ironicamente estava se comportando feito uma. E ela nada podia fazer.

Seu olhar foi de Hook para David, e Regina sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao ver a tristeza presente nos olhos do xerife. Por que sua vida sempre tinha que ser tão complicada? Por que essas escolhas sempre doíam tanto em seu coração? Mas, tudo para Regina tinha que ser complicado. Ou será que era ela que gostava de criar empecilhos para si mesma? E a maior afetada nesta história era ela, que não sabia o que fazer para resolver esse estranho triângulo amoroso no qual se envolvera.

Mesmo assim, talvez por força do hábito, ou por qualquer razão que não conseguia compreender, Regina insistia em continuar olhando para David. Ela sempre tivera o estranho hábito de sempre querer o que era impossível. Como uma atração com tudo o que fosse proibido. E isso incluía manter um relacionamento com o xerife da cidade, e para complicar tudo, ele era casado com a professora antipática ao qual a prefeita sempre odiara.

E o olhar vindo de Hook em sua direção lhe deixava cada vez mais ansiosa. Os belos olhos dele vinham somente em sua direção e a espera de uma resposta. De um determinado pedido de namoro, que confundia a cabeça de Regina cada vez mais. Olhava para David e conseguia ver tristeza em seus olhos, como um lamento invisível. E Regina se reconheceu naquele olhar, porque ela se sentia do mesmo modo toda vez que via David com Mary Margareth.

Regina não soube ao certo por quanto tempo durou o seu monólogo interno consigo mesma, mas quando dera por si já tinha respondido "Sim, eu aceito!" para Hook. Ele envolveu seus braços sobre a sua cintura e a puxou para perto dele, e ali mesmo lhe deu um beijo ardente que surpreendeu a todos que estavam no recinto. Fora um beijo urgente, como que se ela refletisse a escolha que acabara de fazer para sua vida. Em meio aos amassos em público, Regina não pode deixar de lançar olhares furtivos para David. Por mais que tivesse ali nos braços de Hook, aparentemente entregue a ele, seu coração se apertava a ver que David buscava algum tipo de consolo nos braços de quem mais odiava.

– Regina, meu amor. Fico feliz que aceitou o meu pedido de namoro. - diz a beijando novamente. - Eu estou lhe preparando uma noite maravilhosa. - sussurrou no ouvido da prefeita para que somente ela escutasse. -Te espero mais tarde?

– Mais tarde eu serei toda sua. - respondeu Regina colando seus lábios no de Hook. Regina o acompanhou com o olhar até que ele saiu da prefeitura e Mary Margareth se aproximou, com certeza seria para destilar sua falsidade, que era o que ela sabia fazer de melhor.

– Parabéns pelo namoro Regina. - disse Mary Margareth tomando a frente de David e sorrindo em direção a prefeita. Mary tinha conhecimento que seu marido sempre lançava olhares indiscretos na direção de Regina. Com ela estando comprometida facilitaria sua vida.

– Obrigada Miss Blanchard. - falou sem emoção em sua voz. - Até a próxima reunião da prefeitura. Com licença, eu irei me retirar. Ainda tenho trabalho a fazer esta tarde. - despediu-se e entrou em sua sala.

Regina tentava raciocinar alguma coisa depois do pedido de namoro. Aquele pedido lhe pegara totalmente de surpresa. Nunca imaginava que Hook, que nunca fixava residência em lugar algum daria um passo tão importante como pedir alguém em namoro. Regina não entendia porque havia aceitado namorar Hook tão rapidamente, mas parecia que sua razão havia resolvido tirar férias e sem prazo para retomar.

Seus pensamentos ora alternavam entre David e Hook. Por que sempre tinha que pensar nesse xerife? Com ele Regina fizera loucuras que ela nunca imaginava, e sempre correndo o risco da relação que eles tinham se descoberta. Com certeza seria um enorme escândalo se descobrissem que o xerife compartilha mais do que relatórios com a prefeita da cidade.

Mas, o que Regina não queria admitir era que já tivesse criado laços com David. O que começara apenas com sexo, havia se transformado em algo mais com o passar do tempo. E não era isso que Regina queria. Ela não podia ficar pensando no xerife todo o tempo. Relacionara-se com ele apenas pelo sexo, e agora ela teria isso com o seu namorado. Recusava-se a pensar que desta história toda pudesse nascer algo mais profundo.

Agora ela era uma mulher comprometida. Regina quase nunca assumia compromisso com alguém. Havia ficado sem estar num relacionamento sério há pelo menos uns dez anos, mas tudo havia mudado. Em segundos de mulher solteira passou a estar namorando. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. E o medo de sofrer as mesmas desilusões já habitava a mente da prefeita da cidade.

Foi quando a tiraram de seus devaneios. Mãos passando por todo seu corpo, e com avidez abrindo todos os botões da blusa social branca que Regina usava naquela tarde. Por um momento ela se entregou ao enorme desejo que sentia, e lhe beijou sem se preocupar com mais nada. David a essa altura já massageava e lambia os seios de Regina, arrancando gemidos involuntários da morena. Como ele conseguia mexer com suas estruturas tão rapidamente? Ela tentava construir um pensamento, mas preferiu arrancar a blusa que o xerife usava. Os movimentos pareciam sincronizados, os dois se encaixavam de uma forma perfeita. Ninguém estava exigindo ter o controle um sobre o outro, o desejo de ambos que controlava tudo.

Regina sentiu o membro de David se encaixar no seu, e com um movimento preciso ele a penetrou fortemente. Gemidos de prazer ecoaram pela sala da prefeitura. Ela já não ligava para mais nada, pois quando estava em seus braços ela se sentia segura. Ela queria aproveitar o momento, e as estocadas de David a deixavam cada vez mais excitada. O loiro sabia o quanto estava agradando a morena a sua frente, e decidira dar uma provocada. Quando sentia que Regina se aproximava de seu ápice, ele diminuía a intensidade de seus movimentos.

– David... - disse entre gemidos. - Eu não aguento mais. Me fode agora. - diminuiu a distancia de ambos e David aproveitando a proximidade lhe penetrou o mais fundo que pode.

Logo os únicos sons que foram escutados foram os de Regina, e uma eletricidade perpassou pelo corpo da morena e logo era fora dominada por um orgasmo que se apoderou de seu corpo. David gozou logo em seguida e Regina se aconchegou no peito do loiro, até perceber o que tinha feito.

Levantou-se abruptadamente recolhendo todas as suas roupas que haviam sido jogadas de qualquer jeito pela sala. Vestiu-se de qualquer jeito e sentiu as mãos de David a segurarem e impedirem de fazer qualquer coisa. O loiro a beijou mais uma vez, mas desta vez ela impedira.

– Não! Isso foi um erro que não poderá mais acontecer. - disse Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos. - Eu sou uma mulher compromissada. Isso... - disse apontando para os dois. - Não pode mais acontecer. Agora por favor, saia da minha sala.

– Regina, você não pode fazer isso com a gente. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você. - passou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Regina, mas ela se afastara.

– Consegue. Você consegue viver sem mim. Você tem uma mulher que eu posso falar tudo, menos que ela não te ama. E eu tenho o Hook. Nós nunca iríamos dar certo.

– Regina, quando é que você vai perceber que você é a mulher que eu amo? - questionou David.

– Não ouse repetir isso novamente. Você pensa que me ama, mas nada disso é verdade. Criamos uma ilusão nesses encontros furtivos. Mas, você não significa nada para mim. - aquelas palavras lhe doeram em seu coração, mas só assim faria que David saísse dali e a deixasse sozinha.

As palavras surtiram o efeito que queria, e ele saiu de lá sem falar mais nada, mas em compensação Regina não se sentia bem de ter falado com David daquela maneira. O que estava acontecendo? O que era apenas sexo parecia estar doendo mais do que ela pensava. Sentou-se em sua mesa e sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Sentia-se tão confusa. Regina não pensou que doeria tanto se afastar do xerife. Mas, ela não poderia continuar do jeito que estava. Ela tinha que ter feito isso tudo, por mais que seu coração ficasse destroçado e despedaçado.


End file.
